The University of Kansas Cancer Center Senior Leadership team is led by the Director, who is assisted by the Deputy Director, the Chief Operating Officer, and seven Associate Directors. The team meets bi-monthly, to discuss matters pertaining to the four research programs and their scientific progress; the four shared resources and their cost effectiveness, utilization, and quality; ad hoc budget requests from Cancer Center members; space allocation requests; new shared resources or shared equipment requests; and set all Cancer Center policies and procedures. The Senior Leaders also meet regularly in the context of the Cancer Center's Leadership Council (every other month). Program Leader (every other month) and/or Shared Resource meetings (quarterly). Collectively the Senior Leadership has ultimate responsibility for identifying, developing, and implementing intra- and inter-programmatic collaborative research opportunities. Each Senior Leader contributes a special expertise that collectively provides the Director counsel related to the development and growth of the Cancer Center's clinical trial portfolio, shared resources, basic, translational, clinical and population sciences, and research base and funding resources.